Special day Hanji Birthday fic 0509
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Hanji the new Commander of the Survey Corps deserved a very special birthday day Levi had decided.


The sound of someone passing up and down in the early morning hours, were the only thing that could be heard in the whole Survey Corps headquarters. Inside the room of captain Levi Ackerman, a short raven haired male was however already wide awake since the past two or three hours thanks to his insomnia, making it unable for him to sleep more than 2-3hours almost each day.  
But this wasn't Levi's problem or why he was in a mild panic walking up and down in his own room, deep in thoughts.

How could he forget about it!?

Just to double check for the felt 10th time he stopped and walked up to his desk, his grey blueish eyes scanning the calendar on his desk with the haunting numbers written on it that gave him so much agony. Today was the 5th September, Hanji's birthday and he had completely until he woke up forgotten about it.

"Shit..." Levi cursed for the utmost time to himself.

How could he just forget?

His list of people he held dear wasn't exactly long and yet he didn't manage to even remember one single important date.  
Rubbing at his temples he sighed. He was aware why... ever since they returned from Shiganshina a year ago so much had changed and both of them were drowning in work, him as only captain and second highest ranked now and Hanji as the new 14th Commander of the Survey Corps.

But this is exactly why it frustrated him so much. They only had each other left, the only two veterans alive was them. No one else was here anymore to think and celebrate her birthday.

To his luck it was still early. He still had a chance to make things right.

It was still dark outside, the sun just now beginning to rise which meant none of the other soldiers were awake yet to train or be in the dinning hall for kitchen duty.  
Finished getting dressed Levi went out of the room, determined to make this day special for Hanji.

* * *

Seeing light under the door shinning through into the hallway Levi knew Hanji had to be in there still. The whole day almost probably like most of her times ever since she became the new Commander... ever since he decided to let Erwin rest...

Knocking lightly on her door Levi opened it. He knew he had no need to announce himself because after all the years they spend together Hanji could tell his knocking from others apart.

"Hanji I-"

He halted upon seeing her slumped over form over her desk. She had her head resting on her arms on top of a bunch of papers, pen still in her hand, her glasses were bend badly on her face making it look very uncomfortable but nonetheless she was deep asleep.

Making his way carefully to her, Levi got a better look at her. She looked exhausted and drained. Under her eyes he could make out some dark circles telling him she had to be overworking herself again.

"Idiot... I told you to rest properly..."

Whispering to not wake her up, Levi already knew his plans were not going to happen.

He went into town earlier to make a reservation at a good restaurant, planning to take Hanji out and just now picking her up to get changed so they could go. Levi already was in civil clothes, wearing his black jacket with black pants and black shoes.

Taking the pen out of her hand Levi carefully picked the sleeping Commander up into his arms to carry her back to her room.

"Hmmngh... Levi...?"

Stirring lightly in his arms as he carried her bridal style still through the hallways Levi stopped, his eyes softening ever so lightly as he looked down at her.

"Go back to sleep Hanji. It can wait."

"Sorry Levi..."

Yawning and somehow unable to understand what was going on besides feeling very warm and comfortable, Hanji was unable to keep her eyes open any longer and just drifted back to sleep.  
Shaking his head Levi continued his march to her room. There was nothing to apologize for. Dumb woman.

Reaching her bedroom Levi was greeted with a sight that made a light smile tuck up on his lips.

"Damn brats.. so you did not forget unlike me... Now I look even worse..."

Right in front of Hanji's door was a little tower of presents sprawled out.

Colorful wrapped presents with each a note attached to know which present was from who.

Carefully stepping over the presents Levi went inside and placed Hanji on her bed. With free hands he went outside again and collected all the many presents from the floor, placing them on Hanji's small desk in her own room next to his own little present he had let made a while ago in town next to a small but fresh baked cake with a single candle on top. Luckily there he did still remember her birthday and so all he had to do was open his closet and take it out from it's hidden spot.

Levi was glad he woke up so early each day and so could use the kitchen all for himself to make with the ingredients they had left in the kitchen this small cake just barely in time.

Glancing again at the presents the raven haired could see everyone were participating. Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Connie, Sasha even a present from the Queen Historia Reiss herself was among them.

They were truly good brats or rather soon turning into adults at this rate. Honestly they were already mostly adults since long with what they have seen in their short life's and it was saddening, but despite all the bad things happening to them Levi was always glad how his squad turned out.  
But today was not about the brats but about the birthday woman right next to him on the bed.

Drifting his attention back to her Levi inspected with a closer look how worn out and messy she looked. Touching her hair he noticed how greasy it has become and grimaced.

How many days did she not take a bath or a shower this time just to work more and forgetting her own health in the process?

He should probably take care of this now that she was asleep like a rock anyway.

Taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeve Levi made his way to the bathroom connected to her Commander bedroom to get a bath ready for her.

The next time Hanji stirred and her brown eyes fluttered open she found herself in warm water, undressed completely while something or rather someone was massaging her scalp carefully with foaming shampoo, in short this someone was washing her hair currently.  
Any other person probably would have freaked out by now, screamed at the top of their lungs and jump out of the water. But Hanji was not a normal woman and it isn't like this was the first time this happened. There was only one person which force bathed her from time to time... and beside it was relaxing and she frankly speaking didn't want him to stop.

"Being a pervert again Levi?"

His reply was only a tsk and short pull at her hair but not too strong to actually hurt her before he continued with his task at hand.

"Someone could do all sort of things to you and you wouldn't even wake up."

Hanji grinned at this and let her body again relax fully inside the water, playing around with some bubbles in front of her.

"But you aren't like those men so I know I can let my guard down around you, Levi."

"Right... I am not a filthy pig like these people."

"Only a small pervert."

She chuckled until he dumped a whole bucked of water over her hair and face to rinse the shampoo out of her hair.

After the relaxing bath Hanji stepped out in nothing but a long white towel wrapped around her bare body.

She ignored the small grumbles of Levi behind her because she was leaving a trail of water drops behind her falling down on the wooden floor. Adjusting her glasses back on her face she blinked quite surprised and a little confused over the pile of presents on her desk along with a small cake with a lit shining candle on top.

"Levi? Why is this all on my desk?"

"Why? The brats left it for you on your doorstep."

He said from behind her as he was still tiding up the bathroom.

"Eren and the others? But why? Is today something special?"

Deep in thoughts she made eye contact with her calendar at the wall and her eyes widened before she began to yell loudly.

"AHHH! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!?"

"Shit don't yell! You will wake everyone up! Don't tell me you forgot until now about your own birthday!?"

Coming out right behind her Levi crossed his arms over his chest, starring at her in a lecturing manner.

"I totally forgot about it!"

Now hastily making her way to the desk she scanned the little presents excitedly, forgetting even she was in a towel only wrapped around followed by ignoring fully as it started to slip down her form.  
Levi was right behind her in time however. With a long sigh, adjusting it back up.

"Be a bit more decent. Or you want to be naked again? What would you do without me?"

"But I am having you, right? Thank you Levi."

Chuckling Hanji spotted instantly the neat Handwriting from Levi on the note next to the cake followed by a rather big present, knowing both were from him. Any other present was a little more far away so his stood definitely out.

Reaching out curiously she grabbed his present, turning around to look at him as if it was okay to open it.

"Go ahead it is your present."

Ripping the wrapped green paper unceremoniously down she was greeted with an elegant rather expensive looking book. On the brown cover was nothing written so Hanji had no idea what it was about until she opened it.

Her breath almost stopped as she began flipping through the pages carefully one by one. Each page had drawings from Moblit he had left behind on it, notes and little other things were printed on other pages too from her other dear squad mates, Nifa, Abel and Keith. There were drawings from almost everyone on it. Moblit did draw in his free days a lot just passing soldiers, squad members, even Eren was among them, Nifa and co, old Levi squad, land scenery's, important dates like when Levi, her, Nanaba, Mike and Erwin and of course Moblit decided to meet up on a small hill to have a little pick nick and just relax on a day off they for once all had together which almost never happened.

Levi was a little anxious about what she was thinking after all he took the box with Moblit's belongings of work related stuff and art without anyone's permission, same with the stuff from Nifa and the others from Hanji squad. He figured his family didn't really needed this and so took it with him to let a shop make a memento book out of it.

Light sniffles followed by Hanji starting to rub at her eyes with her sleeve made Levi get into a slight panic. He didn't expected her to cry.

"Hanji I-"

Suddenly she turned around to face him with mustering a big yet a little sad smile on her face. She blinked the tears away as good as she could before literally throwing herself at him and hugged him very tightly.

"Thank you. I honestly don't know what to say."

Levi stiffened completely frozen in place. His brain needed a moment to understand what happened until he decided to return the hug and slowly wrap her arms around waist.

"You're welcome... I figured to have something to remember them would be nice considering we couldn't even retrieve their badges..." Levi muttered while Hanji had still her head buried into the creak of his neck.

"They were all great people. I will never forget them. We lost so much... both of us.."

"But we are still here... to honor them too and make their death not be in vain..."

Smiling she continued his words. "...To remember them from time to time and life a life they cannot anymore. Of course I will never ever forget you either being my irreplaceable clean freak and short pervert."

Pulling herself out of his hug Hanji leaned over, kissing him on his cheek before she turned around, giving her attention back to her remaining presents or rather the cake mostly.  
Levi was caught of guard for sure, touching his right cheek dumbfounded. Good thing Hanji didn't notice this or how red his ears and cheeks turned from her words and sudden actions, showering him with affection he wasn't used of, being too busy with the cake, already having a mouthful of cake in her mouth and squealing in delight.

"I didn't eat anything today. Hmmm~!" Hanji gushed in happiness.

"Tch. You have to eat regularly. If you wouldn't be so tired I wanted to take you out for dinner and-"

Turning around suddenly to face him she gave him a warm knowing smile while in one hand was the plate and in the other she was shoving another bite of cake in her mouth.

"You even dressed all up for me and I ruined it. But you know Levi I don't need a fancy restaurant. Eating this cake with you or some bad dinning hall food downstairs is good enough for me. " she said with a half full mouth of cake still.

Levi avoided eye contact with her, surprised as her fork with cake was in front of his own mouth now.

"Eat it with me. Say ahh~" grinning Hanji watched him turn embarrassed but obeying her request and let her feed him.

"I'm not your child and the cake is for you. I'm not doing this again." he grumbled.

Pushing her to the bed Levi made her sit down ordering her to finish her cake while he cleans up her messy room.  
Hanji was fine with it. This was how they functioned and gave them this peaceful atmosphere. But what she didn't know was that Levi had made a back up plan should anything like this happen. He was still determined to make this day special for her and for him so far it was not enough. He made her a cake and gave her a present she loved. His mind told him this just was not enough to repair all her kindness and how much he treasured her and was glad she was still by his side.

"That was good. Now I am full. Thank you again Levi. My body is so stiff from all the paperwork each day.. I wonder how Erwin always did this and never complaint to us. I actually plan going to sleep now and be a obedient Commander for you-"

Hanji was about to get up and to get herself changed into her pajamas but Levi held her back, and pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Who gave you permission to get up from the bed?"

"Huh? I need to change clothes than I will go to bed..."

Blinking confused she looked up at Levi and his mysterious expression on his face. She could tell he had something on his mind but couldn't tell what he was about to do with her.

"I need you undressed for what I am going to do with you now."

The way he said those words made her cheek flame up madly.

Wait, wait wait! What was going on with him!?  
Was he turning into a even bigger pervert now!? But earlier they established that Levi would never take any advantages on her- well technically she is awake now so he would be not using her if he were to touch her.  
Feeling his hands touch her shoulders Hanji gasped as he pushed her down to lay down on the bed and opened her towel up.

"What are you doing!?"

Levi on the other hand got irritated with Hanji's sudden change of behavior. It's not like he never saw her naked so why was she acting this shy now. He watched her cover her breasts with her arms and hold her legs firmly closed and being as red as a tomato.  
Grabbing her body he flipped her around himself so he had free access of her back.

"Stop thinking over anything perverted. Lay down on your stomach and stay put. Your muscles are stiff, right? I have oil here... and you cannot reach your back, right? It will help." He sighed, having to explain this all to her.

"A massage in short? You want to give me a massage?"

Her body language relaxed upon hearing this immediately. Even more so as he placed the towel over her lower body, so true to his words only her upper body was exposed to him. Still it felt a bit embarrassed feeling his eyes bore into her skull, starring at her back while she couldn't see him at all or what he was doing. The bed dipped next to her and she could hear Levi open a bottle.

"Can I start? It's good for your scars too."

Giving up she sighed. Still this all was a somewhat embarrassing new situation for them.

"Fine and since when are you such an expert about this?"

She let out a surprised yelp as his cold oily hands without warning touched her back interrupting his answer even.

"Seriously? Titan killer Hanji Zoe squeals like a little girl from oily hands?" Levi teased her while he began his work. He glad to see she soon after began to relax.

"Shut up you gave me no warning." She pouted still blushing madly. Gosh was this turning embarrassing.

"To answer your question I know over it because of my own scars. They heal faster and stay clean if you take care of your skin and bath regularly."

The light jab made Hanji merely chuckle.

After she got used to Levi's touches she found herself fully relax and even close her eyes and sigh in content. He was just traveling with his hands over her back but he knew what he was doing, putting pressure just at the right areas.  
Levi was quite amused and bewildered at first how vocal she was with her sighs and groans being clearly in bliss and enjoying herself.

Some outsider could really think they were doing something naughty instead... just like his own mind wandered off to those dirty thoughts even if just for a short moment.

Without releasing it even Levi found himself especially give attention to those areas Hanji gave out the most sounds just to listen to them. Hanji might be right and he was pervert deep inside after all.

On the other hand Hanji could feel her heartbeat quickening up stupidly whenever his fingers traveled lower right where the towel began and covered her behind.  
This whole atmosphere made her want something she should not think about. Not now. This was getting dangerous. They were too intimate with each other, too close getting, especially with THIS.

"Levi...uhm..."

"I'm almost done."

"Eh? Already?"

"Already?"

He stopped raising one of his eyebrows in a mix between confusion and amusement.

Feeling how his hands disappear from her body made Hanji only getting even more in a panic, not wanting this to end just yet.

"I mean... it's my birthday, right? It would be nice if you well.. you could massage my legs too. It's not always I get the great Levi Ackerman to pamper me. I have to use this rare opportunity as long as possible."

Hanji hoped her cheap excuses were enough to make him continue until she could figure out what to do next and where this all would eventually lead them to.

"In short you want me to touch you more because you enjoy it."  
Shaking his head Levi decided he wouldn't mind it at all and indulge her in her little request. "As you wish then, Commander."

Hanji blushed even more, damn his teasing while feeling his hands back on her but now moving to her legs and thighs. He was certainly obedient at the moment doing any wish she had.

Whenever his hands would be back on her thighs and crawl up, dangerously up Hanji could help but hold her breath and almost feel frustrated when they moved lower again.

She was at her limit.

The last time she had any intimate contact with another male was ages ago and her body was graving for it now. If those hands and fingers were already this good with this kind of work she could only wonder what magic they could perform today on her if touching her other sensitive spots.

"Hanji, say you wanted me to touch you more, right? Where you want me touch next? I am almost done with your legs."

His question was sudden and there was no room of argument to say what he was implying by it. Levi was never the one to force himself on any woman or do something she wouldn't not want going beyond a certain point. He always waited for her permission first.

Hanji smiled warmly at this knowing just how much she could trust Levi... and if he felt like her.. it made her wonder when was his last time having any relief in this sort of way... they did ended up twice no three times in this situation. But always to get rid of any painful thoughts.

One time after Isabel and Farlan had died she ended up being his release, just letting it all out while Hanji told him she was ok with it and she was still alive and here with him.

The other time was after his squad had died.. after he had learned how Petra had felt for him and he had the talk with her father.

The last time was a few months ago which was the last time for Hanji... after they had lost everyone and Erwin's and everyone's funeral was over.. they sat together in silence to drink some wine from Erwin's secret stack and it just overcame them both. The next moment they were pressed together, Levi lifting her up and placing her on the table and they just had this very need to feel alive, to feel the warmth of someone alive, to hear the heartbeat of each other and make sure this was for certain reality. At least they were still here.

But all of this would be different to now. There was no grief or anything as trigger involved just the feeling of need and lust perhaps. This unspeakable feeling between them that remained for years in nothing more than friends and came out whenever they were about go beyond that step.

"Levi If you feel the same than please touch me everywhere. Got it?"

Pushing herself up Hanji turned around, placing both her hands on Levi's cheeks. He was forced to look at her and directly see into her chocolate brown eyes showing nothing than warmth and readiness if he would just accept her offer.

Her readiness was answered by him leaning towards her and closing the gap between them. Her back met the mattress again, while Levi was now towering over her, his lips still connected with her own.

Somehow this was no different than the times before. If they clashed together they did it hard. Impatient, needy, devouring almost.

Hanji fumbled with the buttons of his shirt almost annoyed as Levi pulled away from her and took a hold of her hands to stop her with what she was doing.  
Luckily Hanji did not need to raise any complain because Levi was just obeying her and took his shirt off by himself and threw it away followed by his belt and pants leaving him in nothing than his boxers for now.  
Hanji always admired his well built body for such a short man he was. She wondered if his abs and muscle strength came as well from being an Ackerman. She always suspected it at least.  
But her little theories had to wait for now since Levi impatiently had captured her lips again while flipping her body slowly back around onto her stomach.

"Levi what are you doing- ah!?"

Hanji gasped as she felt suddenly his fingers touch her womanhood and rub her walls. She wanted to turn around to face him but Levi wouldn't let her, trapping her with his body over hers. He began nibbling at one of her earlobes playfully, one hand sliding around her waist to keep her hips lifted up and in position and to have a good access while he continued with his other hand to toy around with her wet womanhood.

He easily slipped after some more strokes a finger inside followed by a second and moving them in and out of her now. Hanji moaned in pleasure, her head squeezed onto her pillow.  
The mix between embarrassment from having him put her into this position, with her just raising her butt up for him like an animal but it feeling so good as well drove her insane.  
So much that she came just as hard with a loud scream.

Being so much in her own world of pleasure Hanji still she didn't notice as Levi stripped of his boxers.  
Still trying to regain her breath, head just resting on her pillow she didn't really fight back as Levi lifted her hips up even further until she felt something hard push against her entrance.  
Her eyes widened as she felt Levi push inside without much of a warning.

"L-levi! W-wait wait! Ah! Like this!?"

She could feel his lips press against her shoulder plate near her scar lovingly, mumbling against her skin not moving yet an muscle.

"I thought you liked experiments? And you told me to touch you everywhere... or don't you trust me?"

His voice was so close to her ear she could feel his hot breath against him.

"To play this card not fair. Of course I trust you pervert Levi! But- hm!"

Turning her head around enough Levi captured her lips to silence her.

"Relax Hanji and trust me."

With her upper body now propped up on her elbows Levi laced his fingers together with hers, placing his left hand over her left one.  
If he was this tender seriously how could any woman say no to him and not fall for him.  
Maybe she did already fall for him as well since a long long time...

Feeling his hips move and his length almost fully pull out before ramming back inside her all of her thoughts were lost. He trusted hard and deep inside her. The way she loved it and which drove her over the limit saying his name over and over again...

* * *

Nuzzled against his chest Hanji sight exhausted but content as well.  
Levi didn't leave after their act they did of many rounds in the end in some positions Hanji had never tried out before which was quite an experimenting day for her.

"Hanji?"

"Hm?"

Opening her eyes she looked up onto his face only to have him learn down and place a kiss on top of her forehead.

"Happy Birthday. I forgot to tell you the whole time."

Releasing this was truth Hanji broke into a laughing fit, hiding and completely burying her face into his chest now.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny."

His crumbling voice of annoyance didn't help the situation at all.

"It is!" As she calmed down her voice became suddenly more serious. "But Levi before we go to sleep... thank you for being with me. Thank you for being alive. Thank you for making it possible for me to still laugh and to move forward. I wouldn't be able to do it without you..."

Levi's hold around her only grew more tight as response.

"Same to you. Thank you for being alive still Hanji."

Whatever they were at the moment they felt content into each others embrace and never wanted to be apart from one another if possible.


End file.
